


Sunday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had a day off and Louis tried to make Harry breakfast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction ever so I hope it isn't too bad.  
> Also english isn't my first language, and knowing me I know that there are some mistakes but hopefully you will still enjoy the story!
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always welcome :)

  
When Harry woke up on Sunday morning he knew something was off. After they spend last night eating pizza, cuddling in front of the TV watching Love, Harry expected Louis sleeping next to him. So looking to his right side he was surprised to find the place empty.

It was really rare that Louis was awake before him and thinking Louis just went to the bathroom, Harry let himself fall on his back again waiting for Louis’ return so they could cuddle.  
  


Harry held Louis’ pillow in his arms and took a deep breath. It smelled like heaven to him or better like Harry imagined heaven to smell like. Because Louis was his heaven, his place to return to.  
He missed those moments while being on tour. On tour they weren’t allowed to share rooms as someone could see them together and though they sneaked into each others rooms late at night, they never got the chance to wake up together and enjoy the morning.  
Harry loved being on tour, he loved the guys and the people around them (well some of them). He loved the music and couldn’t imagine another life but being home he always realised that he had to pay a big prize for all of this. His life with Louis.  
Harry shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts out of his head as he realised some minutes had passed and Louis still hadn’t come back.  
  
“Lou?” Nothing.  
  
“Boo bear?” No answer.  
  
Annoyed getting by no answer Harry decided to stay up and look for Louis. After putting some clothes on Harry made his way into the living room but it was empty.  
Where could Louis be so early on Sunday morning? Louis definitely wasn’t a morning person and absolutely not going out early if he could avoid it because the paps always annoyed him.

   
“Fuck!”  
Harry heard something being dropped in the kitchen and Louis’ curse made Harry suspicious and so he made his way to the kitchen.

Stopping in the doorway Harry saw his wonderful, clean kitchen in a total mess and Louis in the middle of it.  
 _Somehow he is adorable covered with flour trying clean the floor_ , Harry, who still couldn’t believe what he was seeing, thought.

“What did I tell you about the kitchen?”

“Harry!” Louis said looking up and acting like this was a totally normal situation.  
  
“Lou, do I really have to remind you that are not allowed to cook after you nearly burned down the whole house making omelettes?”

“Harry, that was months ago and I apologized for it! And pancakes are easy to make! You said so!”  
  
“Doesn’t change the fact that you can’t cook, Lou! And why are you up so early anyway? It’s Sunday, Lou. We should have sex and not spend our day off cleaning the kitchen!”  
  
“We can still do that afterwards. The blowjob I mean.” Louis smirked.

“Not if he really burn down the house!” Harry said while running to the smoking pan and taking it off the stove.  
Louis was looking down at the floor hating himself for being such an idiot.  
 _Lou, you are so stupid! How could he think he was able to do breakfast on his own! This was a stupid idea to begin with!_

In his head it was a great idea. When Louis woke up an hour earlier Harry was still fast asleep beside him and seeing his beautiful boyfriend so peaceful between the covers, he just couldn’t wake him up. So Louis decided to surprise his Hazza with breakfast in bed.  
Ignoring the fact that Harry didn’t allow him to cook on his own, Louis walked confidently into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry Hazza. Really. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. Just thought it was my turn to prepare it. Didn’t thought it would end like that.”  
“Lou, seriously…!” Harry was really annoyed as he took the pancakes, which looked more like coal by now, out of the pan. But looking at miserable Lou he couldn’t stay mad for long.  
  
“Okay, seeing there is some dough left I’m going to make pancakes and you set the table, okay?”  
  
“I’m not hungry anymore.”  
  
Harry was now walking over to Louis and putting his arms around the other boys’ waist.  
  
“I’m not mad at you, Boo Bear. Okay maybe a bit but nothing a blowjob afterwards couldn’t fix” Harry smirked.  
  
“That’s going to be a good one, I swear but.”

“I know.” Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

After Harry placed a kiss on Louis head, making sure he would be okay, he prepared breakfast. Louis decided he had enough of pancakes for today and just drank a cup of Yorkshire tea. His favourite.

“You don’t really have to eat them Haz. I bet they taste awful!”

“Lou, you made breakfast for me and I’m going to eat it! The dough looked good and normal so I’m pretty sure I will survive!” Harry answered looking at the pancakes in front of him.  
 _Please let me! How bad pancakes can taste?_ Harry thought and took a bit piece into his mouth.

Harrys eyes widened as he realised what he was eating though!  
 _Oh No, Louis, please tell me you don’t tell me you mistake salt for sugar!_ _How could he? The boxes for sugar and salt looked completely different and had big letters on them so this wouldn’t happen_.  
  
“How do they taste?” Louis was asking when he saw Harry slowly chewing.

Seeing Louis looking at him, Harry just couldn’t tell him the truth! Louis had an awful morning and there was no way Harry would make it worse telling him about his mistake!  
  
“They are good, Lou. Actually, they really good!” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, really?” Louis wondered.  
  
“Yeah, Lou. Believe me!”

Slowly a smile was returning onto Louis face while Harry still wondered how he was supposed to eat the rest of the pancakes without chocking them up.  
  
 _How was there even so much salt in them?_  
Harry preferred his pancakes with a bit of sugar though most people would say it’s wrong to put sugar into pancake dough. But the amount of salt Louis must have put into was enough to cook tons of pasta!

_Think Harry, think!_ He knew he had to come up with something soon because he was getting more and more uncomfortable eating the pancakes and he hadn’t even eaten half of it! And drinking a third glass of orange juice wouldn’t be a solution.  
  
“Lou?”  
  
“Yeah?”

“You promised me something earlier.” Harry said with a big grin on his face.

“Now?”  
  
“Now!” _Please now!_ And Harry took Louis’ hand to take him back to the bedroom.

They couldn’t say no to each other and so Louis followed Harry’s lead. Not that he minded because giving his boyfriend blowjobs was one of Louis favourite thing to do and he would never get tired watching Harry’s face while coming. Alone the thought of it made him hard and so he pushed Harry down the couch as they walked through the living room. The bedroom could wait.  
  
  
  
Later when Louis walked down to the kitchen to get some drinks he saw the plate with the pancakes left of the table and he decided to take a bite.  
  
 _Oh, Harry. You are such an idiot!_ Louis thought after spitting it out again.  
  
But he was his idiot and that was all that mattered to him and he would make sure that the next blowjob would be the best Harry ever got!


End file.
